Mister Chekov
| miniseries = | minino = 10 | writer = John Byrne | editor = Chris Ryall | omnibus= New Visions, Volume 4 | published = | pages = 41 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2266 | stardate = 2135.9 }} Mister Chekov is the tenth issue of John Byrne's Star Trek: New Visions comic series. It was published in January 2016. Publisher's description You met him as the navigator on the Bridge, but what roles did Pavel Chekov play aboard the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE before his promotion to the starboard seat? Find out as we go below decks for "Mister Chekov," courtesy of writer/photoartist '''John Byrne!' Summary :Captain's log, stardate 2135.9. End of shift, and I am preparing to turn full command over to my first officer for a few hours. All seems peaceful.'' During the night shift, newly-arrived Ensign Pavel Chekov was settling in to his role as an assistant in engineering and working directly with Montgomery Scott. They worked together in a Jefferies tube and then recalibrated the intercooloers. That evening, warp engine power levels began to rise mysteriously. The Enterprise had encountered an expanding spacial disturbance which Hikaru Sulu dubbed Solid Space, an intersection point with a parallel universe. If it wasn't stopped, it might trigger a Big Bang and annihilate the prime universe. As the disruption expanded to fill the galaxy, the ship's warp engines soaked up mammoth amounts of power. and Chekov helped Scott disperse that excess energy by firing aft phasers continuously. Spock theorized that a massive, sudden injection of energy to the center of the disturbance would invert it. During their approach to the center, the navigator's station overloaded and knocked out Sean DePaul. Chekov was on the bridge and pointed out that the burnt-out station was still usable. Sulu told James T. Kirk that he'd worked with Chekov on the simulator and seen a flair for navigation. Chekov manned the station for the first time. Once the requisite energy was released, Sulu and Chekov prevented the ship from being sucked into the parallel universe. Kirk gave Chekov an official commendation in his ship's log. Three months later, Nyota Uhura brought Chekov a gift from Kirk: promotion to bridge duty and an operations division gold shirt. References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Sean DePaul • Fischer • Healy • James T. Kirk • Charlene Masters • Leonard McCoy • Marla McGivers • Elizabeth Palmer • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • • Albert Einstein Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Alpha Quadrant Starbase 9 • Nestor III Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :captain • commander • czar • doctor • ensign • first officer • historian • lieutenant • medic • navigator • officer • peasant Science and technology :aft phaser • AT-27 • battery • Big Bang • black hole • capacitor • circuit • communicator • computer • deflector shield • event horizon • galaxy • GL-932 • gravity control • impulse engine • intercooler • ion storm • light year • main routing conduits • multiverse • nanosecond • navigation • phaser • physical laws • primary battery • scanner • sensor • simulator • Solid Space • space dock • subspace communications • universe • warp drive Other references :bowling alley • bridge • captain's log • cherry • chicken • damage control party • deity • engineering • Jefferies tube • night shift • ship's log • sickbay • sponge • stardate • water Appendices Background * This story takes place ten days after Pavel Chekov arrived on the Enterprise, and three months prior to his promotion to bridge duty. The last page took place the evening prior to his first duty shift on the bridge, as Nyota Uhura brought him a command division uniform. Based on the dating of other story placements in the Memory Beta Chronology, this story occurred in 2266. * Marla McGivers appeared in this story, though her name was not mentioned, a reference from that Kirk had trouble remembering her name. * Charlene Masters appeared in Engineering in the background on page 8. Connections #9: "The Hollow Man" | after1 = #11: "Of Woman Born" | prevMB= | nextMB= | voyages1 = | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = | voyages2= | other= | adbefore2= | adafter2= }} External link * Category:TOS comics